


Moving Day

by sharpiemarkie



Series: According to You [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of past, Moving, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpiemarkie/pseuds/sharpiemarkie
Summary: It’s been a good while since Jean mentioned that you should move in with him and the day is finally here! After getting over a past relationship that had gone sour, you’re feeling excited what this move will bring into your life and future. Not only that, Jean’s greatly enjoying the fact he’ll always have you around his place too.





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one shot to go along with a Modern AU I’ve got going on in the works titled According to You. I’m hoping to get more out for the main series within the new year, but in the meantime, here’s a taste!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“The art store is closed all day today?” I heard a disappointed old lady question as she walked by the window of Kirschtein’s Krafts, “That’s not like the young boy to keep it closed a whole day.”

Just as the woman had said that, Jean Kirschtein came out of the side door that led to the second floor of his store where he lived. When he noticed the lady, he put down the empty box he was carrying and walked over to her.

“Hello ma’am, can I help you with something?” Jean asked her politely.

“Oh, you’re the young man who owns the art store, yes?”

“Yes, I am.”

“I was wondering why you are closed today. There’s nothing bad happening to the store, is there?” the elder asked the coppered hair man.

“No, nothing is wrong with the store. I’m just going to be closed today so that I can help get my girlfriend moved into my apartment,” he answered before turning towards

Marco Bodt’s truck, where I was standing with a box full of my belongings in my hands. My boyfriend grinned in my direction and I did my best to shift the box over to my side so that I could wave at him and the lady.

“Is that your girlfriend?” she asked Jean.

“Yes ma’am, she is.”

“Well, she certainly is pretty. I wish you both the best then.”

“Thank you very much,” Jean replied, “I hope we aren’t an inconvenience for being closed today. If you need anything, please come back by tomorrow. I’ll be open at the usual time.”

“Thank you. Have a nice day,” The lady bid my boyfriend goodbye and then went on her way.

Once the old woman had turned the corner, Jean turned his attention towards Marco and I. Both of us were still unloading boxes from the truck when he decided to come over to check on us.

“Is that it or do we need to make another trip back to Marco’s place?” Jean asked as he motioned towards my stuff.

“[First] said this was all of it,” Marco answered, “Six boxes and a suitcase.”

“Yeah,” I confirmed, “I don’t really have much of my own stuff anymore. I sold most of it since Eren told me he had all we needed before I moved in with him. I’m sorry it really isn’t as much as I probably should have.”

With that, Jean came over to me and took my hands in his to hold, “Hey. Don’t worry about it. If there’s anything you need at all, you know I can get it for you. I don’t want you to depress yourself by thinking about the past.”

“I’m fine Jean, really. It’s just I can’t believe I was so stupid to just think I could just move in with him and that would fix our rocky relationship,” I sighed, “I should have known better than to try to move in with someone I’ve had a long distance relationship for only a year.”

The tawny haired man let go of my hands to wrap his arms around me and pull me into a hug, “Just think about the good it has brought you. For instance, you moving here has gotten you good friends and the taste of city life, but most of all, it has brought you to me,” Jean smiled down at me.

“Of course,” I grinned back and then pondered over what Jean had told me, “Now that I think about it, really it’s just been you all along Jean. You’ve been the one to actually give me a new start in life. I was miserable because there was always someone who restricted me in some way my whole life, but you don’t tell me what I can and cannot do and for that, I feel like I can actually be myself and I’m happy. Thank you Jean.”

With that, my boyfriend leaned down to kiss my forehead, “You’ve brought a greater joy into my life too. In more ways than one. Everyone thought I was permanently grumpy until you came along.”

“Permanently grumpy? Were you really that harsh with everyone?” I questioned incredulously.

“Yeah, he pretty much was. Even with me sometimes,” Marco answered nonchalantly as he carried another box past us.

“Marco!” Jean whined, making me laugh. Sometimes I really believe that if I wasn’t in the picture, those two would be a couple.

“I’m just messing with you buddy.”

“Sure, sure. You just wanna make me look uncool in front of my girl.”

“Now why would I do that?”

“C’mon you two,” I intervened, “No one’s making anyone look uncool in my eyes. Both of you are still the cooliest guys I know.”

Jean and Marco both looked at me oddly for a short moment before they busted out laughing.

“You’re such a dork,” Jean told me as he took the box that I was carrying out of my hands.

“Yes, but I’m your dork,” I replied as I grabbed my suitcase out of Marco’s truck.

“That you are.”

Jean, Marco, and I finished bringing all my stuff up the stairs and placed it into the front room to unpack later. Since it was past noon, I went on into the kitchen to fix the boys and myself some lunch as they watched something on television. After eating lunch and spending some time together, Marco said he had to get back to his place to take care of his pets so Jean and I hugged him and thanked him for helping us with the move today.

As soon as our best friend left the apartment, my boyfriend turned around to face me with a grin on his face.

“I got a gift for you.”

“Jean, I thought I told you I didn’t need anything right now,” I fussed at him.

“But it is something we needed so I went ahead and got it,” he told me, “C’mon, it’s in the bedroom. Will you let me show you?”

Sighing, I took my boyfriend’s hand as we walked together back to the bedroom door, which was closed so that I couldn’t see what was in it. I had no clue what Jean had gotten me and he knows I hate surprises, but he did seem really excited to get this so maybe it wasn’t too bad of a gift.

“So you know how I only had a single bed up in here?” Jean questioned me.

“Yes.”

“And whenever you spent the night with me, we just slept on the pull-out sofa in the living room?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, when I got the idea to ask you to move in, I started to save up a lot of money because I knew I didn’t want you to be stuck sleeping on that pull-out sofa every night. So since you’ve decided to live here with me, I bought this for us.”

Jean then opened the door to the bedroom and stepped out the way so that I could see what was inside. As soon as the gift was in my field of vision, I gasped. Where the usual twin bed that was Jean’s bed had been replaced with this gorgeous queen sized bed that was a four post and made out of polished oak. He even had nice looking, green sheets and a quilt on top of it that really went well with the room. Oh, this was such a great gift. We have our own decent sized bed to finally sleep together every night.

“Jean, it’s beautiful!” I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around him, “Thank you so much.”

“Why are you thanking me? I’m gonna be using this bed just as much as you are,” he teased as he hugged me to him.

“Shut up and accept my gratitude, you loser.”

“Excuse me, you- mmpft!”

Jean was just about to say something snarky back at me, but I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. It didn’t take him long to get over the surprise of my action and he started to kiss me back passionately. I couldn’t help but smile into it as his strong arms held me closer and our kiss deepened. When we pulled back to catch our breath, I stared up into those honey-colored eyes that I adore so much as he looked down at me with a brow raised expectantly.

“I love you,” I murmured to him as I brought my hand up to run my fingers through his undercut.

Jean hummed contently from my actions just before sighing, “I love you too. I cannot wait to wake up every morning with you by my side now.”

“Me too. It’s going to be wonderful getting to be together so much more now.”

“I know!” Jean smiled at me, “Thank you for moving in with me. I haven’t had anyone live with me since Marco and I were roommates back at uni. It’s been pretty lonely.”

“Thanks for asking me. As much as I’ve enjoyed rooming with Marco, I don’t think I could have stand to live near Ymir much longer,” I shivered a little, thinking about all the sleepless nights I had because of her.

“Ah, I getcha. Too much Historia time, right?”

“Oh yeah. It went on into the wee hours of the night far too many times…”

“Can’t say it will get much better here. At least you’ll be partaking in the pleasure,” Jean winked at me before he dropped his hands lower to grab my ass, causing me to blush profusely.

“Jean!” I fussed.

“It still doesn’t take much to rile you up, does it?” he questioned me as he started to laugh.

“Well you just goosed me, what do you expect?”

Jean just continued to laugh at me being all flustered, which made me even more embarrassed than before.  
When Jean finally caught his breath from all the laughter, he took my hand and said, “You’re so cute when you’re flustered, but we’ll never get you settled in if we keep joking around. C’mon, let’s go finish unpacking your stuff and then we can go set you up some workspace in the studio before dinnertime.”

“You just want all my stuff unpacked so I can’t turn around and leave, right?” I teased, trying to rid my embarrassment away.

“I am appalled that my own girlfriend believes I would think such a thing,” Jean gasped in mock horror before he smiled back at me, “No honestly, I just want you to feel more like this is your home too.”

“That’s really sweet of you, Jean,” I smiled at him, “But to tell you the truth, you’re the one who makes this place feel like home to me, not my belongings. They could stay in those boxes forever and I’d still be happy as long as I have you.”

Jean couldn’t hide the amazed look upon his face, “You’re the best. You know that?”

“I try to be. Now let’s get these boxes unloaded. There’s better things we could be up to once that task is done.”

Agreeing with me, my boyfriend led me back into the living room where all of my boxes were and we started pulling out all of their contents to put away somewhere in our apartment. As I watched Jean pull out some of my belongings and admire them like they were a new treasure, I couldn’t help but to feel that my decision to move in with him was one of the best that I have made. Despite the fact that there will be some ups and down during our time together, I could tell that this new chapter in our lives will turn out better than our last and I felt quite content knowing that.


End file.
